


Доппельгенгер

by bayern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ожидалось, что все обернется очередным ничем не примечательным глупым вызовом, однако опрометчивая вылазка в Запретный лес навсегда изменила жизнь Гарри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доппельгенгер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doppelganger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407952) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



* * *

Предполагалось, что авантюра не выйдет за пределы банального межфакультетского вызова.

«Небольшое развлечение», как назвала подначку Паркинсон.

«Это будет незабываемо», – упоенно уговаривал Рон, словно они с Гарри не совершали глупостей и грандиознее предстоящей.

_– Боишься, Поттер?_

_– Не дождешься._

Малфой – вот имя источнику неиссякаемого раздражения Гарри, с неподражаемой легкостью способному вывести из равновесия, одним-единственным брошенным вскользь словом заставить забыть о сдержанности, превращаясь в одержимого.

Споткнувшись об очередной замшелый камень Запретного леса, Гарри от души выругался. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, десяток шагов – и покажется заветная просека, но, похоже, здравый рассудок взял паузу, и Поттера кольнуло неприятной догадкой, что все это время он ходил по кругу.

Немногое способно было напугать Гарри. С заходом солнца, когда ночь вступала в свои права, неизменно возвращался страх потери близких людей, отнимая покой и сон. Порой Поттеру мерещились странные звуки в самой глубине дома на площади Гриммо; в такие минуты он мысленно представлял, будто Бродяга и Лунатик вновь играют в тенях старого дома, и на сердце становилось теплее. Гарри вообразить не мог, что, когда он в одиночку ступит под сень зловещего леса, бешеный стук собственного сердца заглушит все звуки, а от испуга будет перехватывать дыхание. Он не был готов очутиться во власти неконтролируемого ужаса.

Да Поттер не раз бывал в Запретном лесу!

Но на этот раз ночная вылазка воспринималась иначе. Гарри, повзрослев, полнее представлял себе, что заставляет клубиться стелющиеся по земле тени, о чем деревья перешептываются друг с другом, шелестя ветвями под порывами ветра.

Гарри не был готов умереть. Напротив, впервые за долгое время появилась причина цепляться за жизнь. После полюбовного расставания с Джинни Гарри впервые посетили мысли о привлекательности мужского тела и подоплеке непонятных чувств, возникших, когда он украдкой полистал журнал, хранимый Симусом под кроватью в Башне Гриффиндора.

Гарри страстно, до зубовного скрежета, хотел жить. Мечтал, распахнув окно в спальне, полной грудью вдохнуть пьянящую свежесть прохладного воздуха. Облететь на метле границы Хогвартса, то резко пикируя вниз, то взмывая в небеса, упиваясь счастьем от осознания: он жив несмотря ни на что.

В бесчисленный раз споткнувшись, Гарри заметил мелькнувшие невдалеке светлые волосы. Выпрямившись, он уверено двинулся навстречу крадущемуся Малфою.

– Малфой, я тебя вижу. Против правил идти следом за мной. Это тянет на дисквалификацию.

– Ничем не могу помочь – это ты преследуешь меня. Вряд ли за это засчитают поражение мне, – выйдя из-за дерева, Драко небрежно прислонился к стволу, разглядывая Гарри. – Пойдем. Ты должен это увидеть.

– Я не поведусь на такую чушь, – скептический фыркнул Поттер.

– Я не шучу, – на тонких губах заиграла странная улыбка. Подняв руку, Малфой указал в самую чащу. – Нам туда.

Охватившее Гарри чувство дежавю заставило замереть на месте. Он всматривался в знакомую худощавую фигуру, подмечая безмятежную, словно ничто в мире не тревожило Драко, улыбку. Определенно, это был Малфой, но, на взгляд Поттера, подозрительно дружелюбно настроенный, отказавшийся от привычной развязности манер и тягучести речи, не выплевывающий привычное «Поттер» с таким видом, словно само звучание имени коробит его.

Звуки и запахи Турнира трех волшебников нахлынули на Гарри; вспомнился Виктор Крам и его остекленевший взгляд, когда тот обернулся к Гарри. Стряхнув оцепенение, Поттер молниеносно выхватил палочку, но все равно опоздал.

Заклинание ударило в грудь; при малейшей попытке вдохнуть легкие пронзало острой болью. Силой удара Гарри повалило наземь. Цепляясь за влажную траву, он судорожно корчился от боли, пока его не вырвало; лоб покрылся липкой испариной.

Когда Гарри набрался сил, он позвал Малфоя по имени, но тот не откликнулся на зов.

 

* * *

– Поттер! Я знаю, что ты очнулся. Нам необходимо как можно скорее убраться отсюда. Вставай! – Поттер пришел в себя под звук встревоженного голоса Малфоя.

– Это точно ты? – с трудом ворочая языком, прохрипел Гарри. При малейшей попытке подняться неведомая сила вновь прижимала измученное тело к земле. – Я встретил кого-то с твоим лицом.

– Я знаю, – в голосе тяжело дышащего Малфоя явно слышался испуг. – Не бросай меня здесь одного, Поттер. Думаю, оно пришло за мной.

– Не могу пошевелиться, – Гарри безуспешно силился поднять оброненную при нападении двойника волшебную палочку; покрытые липкой запекшейся багровой коркой пальцы отказывались слушаться. «Кровь», – пришло отрешенное понимание. – Помоги мне.

– Какого черта я должен помогать тебе?

– Спаси меня, как я спас тебя.

– Я не сомневался, что ты вспомнишь о долге, – склоняясь над Гарри, Малфой поднял палочку. – Будь ты проклят, Поттер.

Гарри облегченно закрыл глаза.

 

* * *

Жидкость была густой и вязкой; плутая между сном и явью, Гарри с трудом глотал отвратительный напиток. Пошарив рукой, ощупью отыскал палочку. Постепенно возвращались силы; сознание прояснилось, и он, повернув голову набок, открыл глаза.

– Малфой?

– Наконец-то, – Драко вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, оставив на щеке идущий от уголка рта серебристый след.

Хаотично мечущиеся мысли принимали относительную стройность; Гарри смог приподняться, чувствуя, что раны гораздо меньше донимают его.

– Что происходит?

Указав на переливающуюся серебром лужицу, Малфой, торжествующе поблескивая глазами, известил:

– Кровь единорога – все, как ты и сказал.

 

* * *

– Ты чертов идиот! – сунув палочку в карман, Гарри огляделся по сторонам, прислушиваясь к тихому шепоту деревьев.

– Я спас тебе жизнь, – поравнявшись с Поттером, Драко взглянул на него в упор. – Мог бы сказать «спасибо».

– Не собираюсь благодарить тебя за применение Непростительного проклятья. Только Мерлин знает, чем убийство единорога обернется для нас обоих. Совершив варварский поступок, ты не вправе рассчитывать на безнаказанность.

– Если бы я бездействовал, ты бы уже умер. С моей точки зрения, риск был оправданным. А сейчас даже немного жалею, что не позволил тебе истечь кровью до смерти. – Призвав Люмос, Малфой осмотрелся. – С другой стороны, именно ты подсказал мне об уникальных свойствах крови единорога. Мы заблудились.

– Естественно, мы заблудились, – сквозь зубы процедил Гарри. – Что ты имеешь в виду, заявляя, будто я надоумил тебя совершить убийство?

– Минут через десять после того, как мы разошлись в разные стороны, я встретил тебя на какой-то поляне, – хмурясь, пояснил Малфой. – Ты разве не помнишь? Предложив нам вновь разделиться, ты добавил, чтобы я помнил о том, что лес населяют единороги, особо подчеркнув, что их кровь исцеляет даже лучше слез феникса или безоара.

– Нет, – несмотря на теплый вечер, Гарри вздрогнул, чувствуя, как по коже ползут мурашки. – Это был не я.

Малфой побледнел, а рядом кто-то или что-то невидимое зашлось леденящим кровь довольным смехом.

– Что за чертовщина?! – Драко вплотную подскочил к Поттеру.

– Без понятия. Пошли отсюда. – Подтолкнув Малфоя, Гарри двинулся вперед, изо всех сил стараясь не оглядываться.

 

* * *

Вызов был довольно тривиален: по его условиям Гарри с Малфоем должны были забраться в самую глубь Запретного леса, разделиться и как можно дольше поодиночке продержаться в чаще; остальные участники соревнования дожидались бы дуэлянтов на опушке, дабы засвидетельствовать победу одного из них.

_Да это просто смешно._

Надо было послушать Гермиону. За долгие, полные тягот месяцы поисков крестражей в компании лучших друзей Гарри не раз выпадала возможность убедиться – Гермиона допускает ошибки крайне редко. Кто знает: не заходись Малфой неделю напролет на каждом углу издевательскими криками о позорном поражении Гарри в завершившем учебный год квиддичном матче – возможно, и не окрепло бы желание вбить кол или два ему в сердце.

_Грейнджер, беспокоишься, что Поттер не справится?_

_Ни в коей мере._

Гарри охотно откликнулся на предложение Малфоя, с азартом принимая брошенный вызов.

_Мы уже миновали половину пути, давай уж дойдем до конца. Не волнуйся, Гермиона. Что плохого может случиться?_

Опираясь на предыдущий опыт, Гарри был непоколебимо уверен, что играючи уложит Малфоя на обе лопатки. Поттер, успешно переживший встречи и с обитающими в Лесу Кентаврами, и с колонией Акромантулов, не сомневался, что с легкостью обставит неподготовленного соперника, и уже спустя десять минут с начала испытания Рон просигналит о безоговорочной и сокрушительной победе лучшего друга.

Но ход событий сильно отклонился от запланированного. Малфой не сбежал, а неведомое нечто решило вовлечь дуэлянтов в собственную игру.

 

* * *

– Как ты умудрился оказаться в столь плачевном состоянии? – допытывался Малфой, щедро расшвыривая заклинания для рубки сильно мешающего продвижению вперед густого подлеска. – Ни минуты не сомневался, что такой герой, как ты, всегда сумеет защитить себя.

– Все не так просто. Что бы это ни было, оно напало на меня неожиданно, я даже не успел выхватить палочку, да и атакующее заклинание не распознал.

– Почему просто не поставил щит? Я бы так и поступил.

Неспешно досчитав до десяти, Гарри пояснил:

– Потому что я думал, будто передо мной стоишь ты, Его Величество король ублюдков. Я уже упоминал это перед твоей безумной затеей напоить меня кровью единорога.

– Как ты планируешь распорядиться информацией? – мельком взглянув на Поттера, Драко очередным пасом расчистил путь от веток, стремящихся намертво опутать незваных гостей. – Меня не греет мысль, будто кто-то претендует на мое место. Уверен, отец найдет, что сказать по этому поводу.

– Твою ж мать, – закатив глаза, Гарри замер на месте, услышав неприятно знакомый шорох. – Беги!

– Почему? – удивленно распахнув глаза, Драко обернулся к Гарри.

– Акромантулы, придурок. Беги!

 

* * *

– Ненавижу это место! – отцепив рубашку от очередного сучка, Малфой раздраженно нахмурился, обнаружив в ней внушительную дыру. – Черт, она обошлась мне в кругленькую сумму.

– Боюсь, сейчас не самое подходящее время для оплакивания тряпичных утрат, – фыркнул Гарри, внимательно осматривая очередную поляну на предмет обнаружения зловещих сюрпризов. – Нужно выбираться за пределы чертова леса как можно скорее.

– Помолчи, – предупреждающе подняв руку, Драко склонил голову набок, – кажется, я слышу голос Уизли.

Напряженно вслушиваясь в сгустившуюся тишину, Гарри различил разносимые эхом в ночи радостные вопли Рона. Над верхушками деревьев, взмывая, расцвел всполох красного света, и, взорвавшись с громким треском, десятками мерцающих шаров медленно осел в лес.

«Гарри, я в тебя верил. Малфой струсил!».

– Поттер? – Взглянув на Гарри, Драко с трудом сглотнул вставший в горле ком.

– Кто ты? – Крепко ухватив Малфоя за загривок, Поттер подтащил его ближе, лихорадочно пытаясь отыскать на искаженном паникой лице необходимые ответы.

– Ты знаешь, кто я. Отвали! – Попытка Драко освободиться не увенчалась успехом; и без того бледное лицо начало приобретать пепельный оттенок.

– Докажи, – приказал Гарри, наставляя на Малфоя палочку.

– Как? – в серых глазах плескался непритворный ужас.

Гарри вспомнились темные коридоры Хогвартса и пульсирующая боль в шраме; выше вскидывая палочку, он хладнокровно припечатал:

– Легилименция.

– Ни за что! – недобро сощурившись, Драко недовольно поджал тонкие губы.

– Экспеллиармус! – воспользовавшись замешательством Малфоя, Гарри молниеносно призвал чужую волшебную палочку, ловко подхватывая ее на лету.

– Верни! Немедленно отдай палочку! – яростно взвыл Драко, Поттер же как ни в чем не бывало пристроил добычу в задний карман джинсов.

– Сначала докажи, что ты настоящий Драко Малфой. – Гарри силился разобрать, о чем переговариваются вдали Рон, Гермиона и Панси, но громкие одобрительные выкрики успели раствориться в ночи. – Проклятье, у нас нет времени на препирательства. Наши друзья могут оказаться в опасности.

– Ладно, – нехотя признал поражение Драко; скрестив на груди руки, он одарил неизменно раздражающего однокурсника испепеляющим взглядом: – Ненавижу тебя, Поттер.

– Я тебе и раньше не особо нравился, – беззлобно парировал Гарри, произнося заклинание: – Легилименция.

Когда Поттер проник в разум Малфоя, его окружили холод и тьма. Бесчисленные картины прошлого закружились причудливым калейдоскопом, сменяя друг друга; пред взором Гарри замелькал съежившийся от страха Малфой, слух атаковали отчаянные мольбы узников Мэнора об освобождении. Резкая боль прошила предплечье, вынуждая судорожно стиснуть его свободной ладонью: Гарри увидел свернувшегося на кровати в комок Драко, со слезами на глазах рассматривающего обезображенную Темной меткой руку. Очередной укус фантомной боли атаковал Поттера; три глубоких кровоточащих полосы прочертили грудь, пока он смотрел на себя, бледного и испуганного, глазами Малфоя. Чувствуя обжигающий холод камня сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, Гарри повернул голову вбок, разглядывая на полу себя – Малфоя – истекающего кровью. Сектумсемпра. Холод терзал все сильнее, дрожь била безостановочно, вымораживая намертво любые приятные воспоминания. Сколько бы он не выкрикивал высоким ломким голосом «Экспекто Патронум!», из палочки, стиснутой бледной дрожащей рукой, вылетали лишь крохотные, бесполезные вспышки серебряных нитей.

Наконец леденящий холод отступил; в ореоле ярких солнечных лучей Малфой победоносно потрясал крепко зажатым в кулаке снитчем, испустив ликующий вопль восторга.

Ракурс немного сместился, и Гарри увидел Люциуса Малфоя. Сердце переполнилось желанием произвести благоприятное впечатление. Шлепок трости по лодыжке Драко заставил Гарри подскочить на месте не хуже чем от сухого, колючего тона Люциуса, выговаривающего, что он был недостаточно хорош. Гарри наблюдал, как сидящий за длинным обеденным столом маленький Драко внимательно прислушивается к разговору родителей. Поттер едва сдерживал тошноту, накатывающую под напором непрестанно льющихся из уст Малфоев уничижительных «грязнокровка» и «полукровка»; светский тон беседы был бессилен замаскировать ее омерзительную суть.

Поттер уже собирался покинуть чужой разум, как вдруг увидел себя дерущимся с Драко. Грохот сердца нарастал, оглушая, по мере того, как борьба обретала все большую реалистичность, и, наконец, под аккомпанемент гневных выкриков и глухих звуков ударов, он встретил взгляд своих собственных зеленых глаз, широко распахнувшихся от удивления в тот миг, когда его губы встретились с губами Малфоя.

– Отвали от меня! Что ты сотворил со мной, Поттер?! Извращенец! – защита Малфоя активизировалась, выкидывая Гарри из чужого разума.

Безвольно уронив руку, Поттер пристально смотрел на Драко; зрелище их ожесточенного поцелуя стояло перед глазами, словно его выжгли на сетчатке.

– Это твои мысли, Малфой, не мои.

– Кроме последней, – щеки Драко окрасились блеклым румянцем, губы сжались в упрямую линию.

– Неважно, – отрезал Гарри, на время отгоняя непрошеные мысли в сторону и оборачиваясь на вновь послышавшиеся вдалеке голоса.

«Что скажешь в свое оправдание, Малфой?!

– Рональд, нет! Он и так до смерти напуган.

– Он заслужил!

– Драко? – робко окликнула Паркинсон, и Гарри представил, как она резко отталкивает Рона в сторону, давая тому время немного остыть. – Что с тобой случилось?».

– Если ты со мной... – задумчиво протянул Поттер, встречаясь с Малфоем взглядом.

Кровь отхлынула от лица, придавая Драко смертельную бледность.

– Кто тогда с ними?

 

* * *

– Ты не в ту сторону идешь.

– Мы пришли этим путем, – Малфой целеустремленно продирался сквозь заросли. Гарри глотал свежий ночной воздух, пытаясь расчистить путь торопливыми заклинаниями.

– Нам необходимо как можно скорее добраться до друзей. Ты слышишь их? – Как ни напрягал слух, Поттер оказался бессилен различить в приглушенной какофонии леса отзвуки голосов Рона, Гермионы или Паркинсон.

– Нет, с последнего вопроса Панси ничего не было слышно, – остановившись на развилке, Драко указал налево: – Туда.

– Не уверен, – Гарри рассеянно проследил предлагаемое палочкой Малфоя направление, противоречащее тому, что подсказывали ему собственные инстинкты. – Думаю, нам нужно направо.

– Почему? – Малфой раздраженно нахохлился, скрестив руки на груди.

– Интуиция, – невозмутимо пожал плечами Гарри, задумчиво глядя в противоположную сторону, – я привык полагаться на нее.

Недолго поколебавшись, Драко все же направился в указанную Поттером сторону.

– Не хочу в одиночку плутать по чертову лесу, так что, полагаю, в данном вопросе следует довериться тебе.

– Определенно, – идя по пятам за Драко, Гарри удивлялся отсутствию иступленного спора из-за выбора пути. – Тебе придется поверить.

 

* * *

Заметив вдалеке проблеск света, Гарри вздохнул с облегчением – наконец-то они добрались до границ леса.

– Только посмей сказать «я же говорил», – насупившийся Малфой крепче стиснул палочку.

– Даже не помышлял, – Поттер с нарастающей тревогой разглядывал представшую пред ними картину: складывалось впечатление, что поляна стала ареной яростного сражения – выжженная земля и выкорчеванные покореженные деревья тянулись до опушки леса, как трагическое свидетельство бездумного колдовства.

– Какого черта здесь стряслось? – пробормотал Драко, недоуменно озираясь по сторонам и пряча палочку в карман.

– Это мы и должны выяснить, – воспользовавшись заклинанием призыва, Гарри попытался отыскать оброненные друзьями волшебные палочки или хотя бы малейшую подсказку, способную пролить свет на разыгравшиеся на поляне кошмарные события. – Я не прощу себе, если с Роном или Гермионой что-то случилось.

– Не веди себя так, словно все произошедшее – исключительно моя вина, Поттер.

– А ты уверен, что это не так?! – пылая гневом, Гарри резко обернулся к Малфою. – Ты напился крови единорога, ты меня заставил выпить его кровь! И не забудь свои бесконечные провокации и нападки, подтолкнувшие меня принять идиотский вызов.

– Ты мог отказаться, – пристально глядя на оппонента, отбил словесный выпад Драко. – К тому же, кровь единорога спасла наши жизни.

– Какой ценой? – разочарованно простонал Гарри. – В ту ночь, когда ты в испуге убежал из леса, Фиренц рассказал мне, что убийство единорога гарантированно спасет даже повисшую на волоске жизнь, но испивший кровь запустит неумолимый процесс саморазрушения, отравив себя в момент касания губами целительной жидкости.

– Но я убил единорога не ради спасения собственной жизни, – воспользовавшись подвернувшейся лазейкой, заметил Драко, – а во имя сохранения твоей.

Гарри огляделся, ища взглядом место, где должны были находиться его друзья и откуда Рон мог послать в ночное небо сигнализирующие победу чары.

Пнув кроссовкой обугленный выкорчеванный пласт дерна, Гарри с трудом сдерживал подступающую к горлу тошноту.

– Не стану утверждать, будто разобрался в тонкостях творящегося вокруг безумства.

 

* * *

– Какого Мордреда вы устроили?!

Стоило Гарри с Драко миновать двери Хогвартса, как им навстречу вылетел взбешенный Рон, с ходу жестко припечатав Малфоя к каменной стене.

– Отвали от меня, Уизли! Тупой придурок, немедленно отпусти меня!

– Что ты с ней сделал?! – Дикая ярость Рона перемежалась горьким отчаянием; застигнутый врасплох Гарри вцепился в друга, оттаскивая того от Малфоя.

– Он ни при чем. В лесу был кто-то еще. Оборотень или нечто подобное. Что случилось?

На периферии зрения мелькнуло заплаканное лицо Паркинсон. Она смотрела на Драко так, словно видела перед собой омерзительного до дрожи незнакомца.

– Гермиона. Все произошло на наших глазах, Гарри. Он заявил, будто она должна пойти с ним, чтобы вернуть тебя, и увел Гермиону в лес. Когда она так и не вернулась, мы кинулись на поиски, но все без толку, поэтому мы обратились за помощью к МакГонагалл. Ублюдок! – Рон с размаху впечатал кулак в лицо Малфоя; до Гарри донесся отвратительный хруст ломающейся кости.

Заорав от боли, Драко схватился за лицо; сквозь пальцы обильно полилась кровь. Он попробовал было безрезультатно воззвать к разуму разъяренного Рона, но тот обернулся на звук торопливых шагов из глубины холла.

– Рональд Уизли, потрудитесь объяснить происходящее! – тон профессора МакГонагалл был резок и холоден

Первым делом профессор отправила пострадавшего Малфоя в больничное крыло под присмотром явно недовольной таким поручением Паркинсон.

– Все начиналось как обычная глупая игра, пока Малфой не заманил Гермиону в лес. Она до сих пор не вернулась. О Мерлин, мы облазили всю округу!

– Успокойтесь, мистер Уизли. Мисс Грейнджер вполне способна позаботиться о себе, – ободряюще положив руку на плечо Рона, МакГонагалл обратилась к Гарри: – Мистер Поттер?

Слова с трудом находили путь сквозь пересохшее горло.

– Я не знаю точно, что случилось. Мы с Малфоем заключили дурацкое пари, договорившись в одиночку попытаться выбраться из леса. И оба повстречали в глуши что-то типа боггарта. Существо, которое внешне казалось нашей точной копией, вот только никем из нас не было.

– Профессор, с Гермионой все будет в порядке? – стискивая в волнении кулаки, Рон смотрел куда-то между Гарри и МакГонагалл. – Как думаете?

– Уверена, с мисс Грейнджер не случится ничего дурного. Она одна из сильнейших ведьм среди знакомых мне, и абсолютно точно – самая благоразумная из всех моих гриффиндорцев. – Минерва многозначительно посмотрела на учеников. Вызвав Патронус предупредить учителей, она, указав в сторону входных дверей, велела: – Пожалуйста, покажите мне место, где все началось.

Гарри вновь отправился к Запретному лесу, но теперь по бокам от него шагали Рон и профессор МакГонагалл.  
 

* * *

Пропажа Гермионы больнее всего ударила по Рону. Две недели напролет учителя, призвав на помощь старшеклассников, безрезультатно обследовали лес. Складывалось впечатление, что Гермиона исчезла, словно ее никогда и не было.

Слухи разрастались подобно снежному кому, и вскоре Малфой растерял присущий ему снобизм и задиристость. Гарри заметил, что другие ученики стали избегать Драко, словно из опасения, что в один прекрасный день участь бесследно пропавшей Гермионы настигнет их самих. На лице Рона застыла печать неизбывной боли, и лишь при виде Малфоя потухшие глазах вспыхивали настороженной недоверчивостью.

– Я уверен, что она жива. Это же Гермиона! Она справится с любой неразрешимой загадкой, ведь Миона лучшая среди нас. Сам знаешь, ее не одолеть малой кровью.

– Думаешь? – оттолкнув прочь недоеденный завтрак, Рон вскинул озарившийся робким огоньком надежды взгляд.

– Я точно знаю, – размазывая по тарелке собственную почти нетронутую порцию, ободряюще кивнул Гарри, изо всех сил пытаясь обуздать вздымающуюся в груди волну паники.

– Ты выглядишь измотанным, – нахмурив лоб, Уизли внимательно всматривался в Гарри. – Не заболел, случаем?

– Возможно, небольшая простуда, – отмахнулся от опасений лучшего друга Поттер, набивая едой рот.

Медленно пережевывая пищу, Гарри никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что чувствует медный привкус крови единорога.

 

* * *

Не тратя времени даром, на исходе недели Гарри решил обратиться за помощью к Малфою. Драко отыскался в самом неприметном углу библиотеки склонившимся над какой-то книгой.

– Малфой.

– Поттер, – отзеркалил тон приветствия Драко, не отрываясь от чтения.

– Неважно выглядишь, – заметил Поттер, бесцеремонно разглядывая бледное заостренное лицо, подмечая, что одежда свободно болтается на истощенном теле как на вешалке. Сквозь тонкую кожу просвечивали голубоватые вены; на лице застыло хмурое сосредоточенное выражение, словно Малфой решал в уме сложную задачу.

– Ты тоже, – бросив мимолетный взгляд на собеседника, горько усмехнулся Драко. – Похоже, ты не ошибся насчет крови единорога. Есть вести о Грейнджер?

– Тишина, – отчаявшись отвлечь Малфоя от чтения, Гарри, дотянувшись, с треском захлопнул книгу. – Я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой! Мы не можем больше бездействовать.

– А какой у нас выбор? – не предпринимая попыток вернуть фолиант, Малфой защитным жестом скрестил руки на груди. – Прочти.

– Книгу? – недоуменно переспросил Поттер, рассматривая обложку.

– Страница триста семнадцать. Увидимся позже, Поттер, – со скрипом отодвинув стул, Малфой поднялся и направился к выходу.

Открыв том на указанной странице, Гарри углубился в чтение.

 

* * *

– У тебя это начинает входить в привычку, – пробормотал Малфой, когда Гарри в очередной раз подсел к нему в библиотеке. Многозначительно указав на табличку «Соблюдайте тишину!», Драко вновь сосредоточился на чтении.

– Я прочитал ту заметку, – игнорируя замечание, зашептал Поттер, осторожно озираясь из опасения быть подслушанным. – О Доппельгенгере. Думаю, именно его мы встретили тогда, в лесу.

– А я очень надеюсь, что нет, – Драко, перевернув страницу, сделал пометку в длинном свитке. – Что насчет Грейнджер?

– Ничего, – не давая воли чувствам ответил Гарри. – Наверняка знаю одно: Гермиона хотела бы, чтобы мы разузнали о похитившем ее существе. Она всегда обращалась за советом и помощью к книгам, выискивая заклинания и редкую информацию. Поможешь мне?

– Поттер, я не хочу ввязываться сильнее, чем уже пришлось, – исподлобья поглядывая на Гарри, Драко продолжил царапать что-то в свитке. – Но у меня складывается впечатление, что ты уже все решил за меня.

– Просто поищи ответ, как появится время. Мне пригодится любая помощь. Рону сейчас не до исследований, а ты, как и я, сталкивался с Двойником. Мы знаем больше, чем кто-либо в Хогвартсе.

– Уизли должен из кожи вон лезть, разыскивая подружку, – закрыв книгу, Драко прямо посмотрел на Гарри: – Двойник знает о нас. Бьюсь об заклад, теперь он располагает всеми воспоминаниями Грейнджер. А значит, в курсе малейших подробностей нашей жизни, в то время как мы не знаем о нем ничего. Мы с тобой – его цели. Ты невнимательно прочитал заметку? Он любит забавляться и играть, процветая за счет чужой боли и страха, паразитируя на чужих страданиях.

– Тем более необходимо остановить его.

– Не в твоих силах спасти каждого, – затолкав книгу в сумку, Драко поднялся из-за стола, забрасывая сумку на плечо. – Сомневаюсь, что Грейнджер еще жива.

– Прекрати! – стремительно вскочив, Гарри схватил Малфоя за галстук, притягивая почти вплотную и ощущая на своих губах тепло чужого рваного дыхания. – Не смей говорить такое о Гермионе! Я знаю, что она жива и здорова!

– Откуда? – оттолкнув Поттера, Драко устало смотрел на него. – Откуда ты знаешь?

– Потому что иначе и быть не может.

 

* * *

Возвращение Гермионы получилось столь же внезапным, как и исчезновение.

Второкурсники Ровенкло обнаружили одетую в лохмотья Грейнджер блуждающей вокруг Хогвартса бездумно глядя перед собой остекленевшими глазами. Гарри с первого взгляда на покоящуюся на больничной койке исхудавшую Гермиону с ужасом опознал странные серебристые разводы, перечертившие перепачканное грязью измученное лицо.

После бурных объятий и радостных возгласов в ознаменование возвращения живой и относительно здоровой Гермионы, Гарри с Роном, наконец, успокоились достаточно, чтобы выслушать версию произошедшего из уст самой пострадавшей. Гермиона печально смотрела на Гарри; в глазах замерцали непролитые слезы.

– Я знаю, что вы с Драко натворили. Ох, Гарри!

– Гермиона? – сконфуженный Рон недоуменно уставился на Поттера. – Гарри здесь ни при чем.

– Он испил крови единорога, – дрогнувшим голосом пояснила Гермиона. – Все знают, чем это чревато.

– Но Малфой не знал, – Поттер пытался сохранить самообладание. – Кто-то заставил его так поступить.

– И кто это был? – поджав губы, поинтересовался Рон, аккуратно отводя спутанные волосы от лица Гермионы.

– Полагаю, то же существо, что похитило меня, – Гермиона вновь посмотрела на Гарри. – Ты сумел найти какую-нибудь полезную информацию?

– Возможно, – неуверенно кивнул Поттер. – Не поручусь, что прав на все сто процентов, но я определенно на верном пути. Осталось разобраться, чего от нас хотят и как остановить преследующее нас зло.

– Я помогу с исследованиями, – заметно приободрившаяся Гермиона уселась на кровати.

– Осталось уточнить сущие пустяки, – отмахнулся Гарри, спеша успокоить разволновавшуюся подругу, чтобы та не сорвалась из лазарета к любимым книгам.

– Чем бы эта тварь ни была, она до полусмерти напугала меня, – передернулся от отвращения Рон. – Я лучше снова встречусь с Акромантулом, чем еще раз – с фальшивым Малфоем.

– Давайте обсудим произошедшее? – Гарри ободряюще сжал ладонь Гермионы. – Чем больше мы будем знать, тем скорее справимся с проблемой. Я думаю, мы столкнулись с Доппельгенгером.

– Так вот как он называется? – задумчиво переспросила Гермиона, пытаясь нащупать что-то в памяти. – Мы с ним просто разговаривали, я не испытывала чувства, что нахожусь в опасности.

– Почему ты не сбежала от него раньше? – осторожно поинтересовался Рон.

– Я пыталась, но какая-то неведомая сила удерживала меня на месте, мешая двигаться, – Гермиона успокаивающе поцеловала Уизли. – Мне жаль, что я причинила тебе столько волнений. Я слышала, как ты зовешь меня, но, казалось, что-то отводит тебя от нужного места.

– Это потому что нас угораздило родиться не такими умными, как ты, – сияющий Рон поедал Гермиону влюбленным взглядом; Гарри с трудом подавил желание фыркнуть при виде столь яркого проявления чувств. Не в последнюю очередь нахлынувшую сентиментальность Уизли спровоцировало возвращение живой и невредимой Гермионы.

Утомлено зевнув, Грейнджер вытащила из-под одеяла руку, ласково касаясь щеки Рона:

– Давай просто забудем о том, что было. Я жива, а остальное неважно. Уверена, кем бы ни было это загадочное существо, оно останется в лесу и не станет чинить нам препятствий.

Пожав плечами, Гарри добавил:

– Я все равно считаю, что мы должны узнать о нем как можно больше, просто на всякий случай. А тебе пора отдохнуть.

– Да, – улыбаясь, согласилась Грейнджер, – пожалуй.

 

* * *

Три дня спустя возвращавшегося с урока зельеварения Гарри рывком втянули в пустой класс.

– Ты собираешься избавляться от засевшей в лесу твари? – взмахом палочки Малфой запечатал дверь, принимаясь нетерпеливо расхаживать взад-вперед. Выглядел он еще более осунувшимся; на сумрачном лице застыло задумчивое выражение. – Мне не нравится мысль, что оно затаилось в ожидании. Ты пообщался с МакГонагалл?

– Нет еще, – Гарри отмахнулся от вставшего перед мысленным взором образа Доппельгенгера. – Гермиона нашлась, и я подумал, что все наконец-то закончилось. К тому же она сказала, что существо оказалось довольно безобидным.

– Это бред, – резко остановившись, Драко пристально посмотрел на Поттера. – Если ты внимательно прочитал книгу, не можешь не понимать нависшую над нами опасность.

– Я от корки до корки изучил чертову книгу, – рявкнул Гарри, с трудом сдерживая желание послать в Малфоя жалящее заклинание. – Я больше озабочен тем, что ты напоил нас кровью единорога, а не существованием Доппельгенгера.

– Мы не в силах переменить прошлое, – избегая взгляда Гарри, Драко неохотно добавил: – Я посоветовался с портретом Снейпа.

– И? – затаил дыхание Поттер.

– Все очень плохо.

– Он должен был подсказать выход, – настаивал Гарри.

– Поверь, – невесело рассмеялся Малфой, – лучше тебе не знать, что он порекомендовал.

 

* * *

– Даже Гермиона заметила, что вы с Малфоем похожи на поднятых из могил мертвяков, – посетовал Рон, с отвращением отодвигая от себя тарелку с недоеденным завтраком. – Я выяснил, что в лесу растет растение, которое поможет избавить нас от неприятных последствий вызова.

– Спасибо за предложенную помощь, но не думаю, что в ближайшем будущем смогу вернуться в лес, – отставляя свою тарелку, признался Гарри. Еда приобрела неприятный металлический привкус; несмотря на регулярный прием ставшей безвкусной пищи, вес Поттера неуклонно снижался. – К тому же Снейп сказал Малфою, что вылазку в лес можно смело приравнять к самоубийству; а меж тем, чувствую я себя далеко не ужасно.

– Зато выглядишь хреново, – внимательно осмотрев Гарри, констатировал Рон. – Тебе нужно срочно решать проблему.

– Спасибо за поддержку, друг, – съязвил Поттер. – Комплименты такого рода просто окрыляют.

– Ты поговорил с МакГонагалл?

– Нет, – теребя салфетку, Гарри отказывался встречаться с Роном глазами.

– Уверен, они с Помфри могли бы помочь. Снейп всего лишь портрет, кто поручится, что он не упустил какую-нибудь важную деталь.

– Сомневаюсь, – недовольно скривился Поттер. – Обещаю: если мне станет хуже, я непременно обращусь к МакГонагалл.

Гарри ни с кем не хотел делиться неприятным открытием, что кровь единорога медленно, но неотступно начала подтачивать трезвость его рассудка. Он не был готов услышать вердикт о своей скорой кончине – только не когда жизнь заиграла новыми красками.

– Ты знаешь, что можно сделать для улучшения самочувствия.

Поттер отрицательно покачал головой.

– Нет. Я на это не пойду, иначе чем я, рыскающий по лесу и отнимающий жизни невинных созданий ради спасения собственной, буду лучше Волдеморта или Петтигрю? Я ни за что на свете не соглашусь на подобный шаг.

– Я не хочу потерять тебя, – сдался Рон.

– Доверься мне, – уверенным голосом, вопреки тому, что грызло изнутри, призвал Гарри. – Все будет в порядке.

 

* * *

Гарри нашел Малфоя на берегу Черного озера – тот запускал мелкие камни скакать по водной глади.

– Я искал тебя.

– Неужели? – отряхнув от песка ладони, Драко обхватил колени, неотрывно глядя на озеро. – Надеюсь, хотел поделиться планом наших будущих совместных действий.

– Увы, вынужден тебя огорчить. Хотел поговорить, только и всего.

– И о чем же?

– Хотелось бы мне знать, – подсунув под голову руки, Поттер улегся на влажную траву. – Вызов оказался чертовски глупой идеей. Все бы отдал, лишь бы повернуть время вспять и не нарушать границы Запретного леса.

– Я тоже, – Драко подвинулся, усаживаясь так близко, что Гарри ощутил исходящее от его тела тепло. – Не думал, что учебный год закончится подобным образом.

– Нет? – распахнув глаза, Поттер обнаружил, что Малфой, странно поблескивая глазами, рассматривает его. – А каким тебе представлялось окончание школы?

– Другим, – отстранившись, Драко лег на спину. – Я пресытился Хогвартсом.

– Для меня все иначе, – признался Поттер, глядя на звезды. – У меня никогда даже мысли не возникало, что я захочу покинуть Хогвартс. Он стал мне домом.

– Но это не так, – в голосе Малфоя сквозила неприкрытая насмешка. – Так и быть, разъясню нюансы: твой дом – наследство Блэков на площади Гриммо.

– Поверь, портреты, не говоря уже о старом домовом эльфе, не дают мне забыть об этом.

Услышав смех, Гарри обернулся, залюбовавшись сиянием лунного света, мягко очерчивающего лицо Малфоя.

– Прекрати пялиться, Поттер – так ты похож на кошмар из леса.

Фыркнув, Гарри вновь обратил свой взор к звездам.

 

* * *

– Ты наконец созрел для серьезного разговора, – не поднимая взгляда от книги констатировал Малфой, пока Поттер устраивался на соседнем стуле. – Доппельгенгер. Я не сомневался, что в итоге наши выводы совпадут.

– Духовное воплощение живого человека... зло... считается предвестником неудачи, – Гарри поморщился. – Звучит не очень правдоподобно.

– Я пытался втолковать тебе это со дня пропажи Грейнджер, – Драко нетерпеливо постукивал тонким пальцем по открытой странице. – Единственное, что доподлинно удалось узнать: он питается чужими страданиями. Противоположность Дементора – поглощает каждую толику боли, которую сумеет найти, и на ней растет, обретая силы. Теперь понятно, почему он заставил нас совершить убийство единорога, а потом напиться его крови.

– Да уж, – согласился Гарри.

– Ты должен уничтожить его, – Малфой вплотную придвинул свой стул к Гарри, и тот с трудом подавил желание прижаться к Драко, уловив нотки знакомого парфюма.

– А почему бы тебе самому не прикончить тварь, ты, чертов ублюдок?

– Потому что не я здесь герой войны, – надменно пояснил Драко. – Я – мозг.

– Моей пятой точки, – рассмеялся Поттер, наблюдая за строчащим заметки Малфоем. – Почему ты так уверен, что он не оставит нас в покое?

– Потому что он только-только вошел во вкус, – мрачно усмехнулся Драко.

 

* * *

– Я тебя обыграл! Снова! – разрумянившийся, счастливый Драко резко увел метлу в высокое пике, проиграв искушению разразиться неподобающим Малфою выкриком: – Ты неудачник!

– Я тебе поддался, – устало зевая, парировал Гарри, аккуратно пряча снитч в коробку и роняя метлу на землю. – Я всего лишь хотел полетать, а ты как всегда все превратил в соревнование.

– Как говорит отец: здоровая конкуренция никогда не повредит, – Малфой казался страшно довольным собой; стянув мантию, он небрежно швырнул ее под ноги. – В преддверии начала сезона, Поттер, тебе необходимо существенно улучшить свои навыки, иначе проиграешь даже Хаффлпаффу.

– Хаффлпаффцы собрали неплохую команду, в проигрыше им не будет ничего унизительного, – Гарри заговорщицки подмигнул Малфою. – Вот Слизерин меня волнует куда больше.

Вместо словесного ответа Драко прижался к Поттеру, приникая к его губам властным поцелуем. Вскинув руки оттолкнуть самоуверенного наглеца, Гарри, вопреки намерениям, притянул того ближе, упоенно возвращая поцелуй.

– Я все еще ненавижу тебя, – успел пробормотать Малфой в губы Гарри, прижимая того к холодной стене замка.

– Отрадно слышать, – простонал Поттер, отталкиваясь от стылого камня, но Малфой, усилив напор требовательных губ, с легкостью преодолел символическое сопротивление.

Запустив ладони под рубашку Малфоя, Гарри удостоился голодного стона, заставившегося удовлетворенно улыбнуться. Пальцы Драко впивались в спину Поттера, пока тот, прижав ладонь к груди Драко, внимал ритмичным ударам сердца.

– Может быть, это разрушит проклятье, – на миг отстранившись, Малфой внимательно посмотрел на раскрасневшегося Гарри.

– Возможно, ты и прав, – Гарри отпустил себя, отдаваясь во власть искусных прикосновений, позволяя Драко расстегнуть ремень его брюк. Отступив глубже в отбрасываемую замком тень, Гарри прикусил нежную кожу на шее Драко, чьи пальцы успели пробраться в трусы, обхватывая член.

– Поттер, да ты, оказывается, тот еще развратник.

– А ты настоящий ублюдок, – вернул любезность Гарри, одновременно умудряясь целовать Малфоя и расстегивать чужие брюки.

Поттера накрыл звуконепроницаемый купол: он слышал только рваное дыхание Драко, его отданные хриплым шепотом нетерпеливые приказы, перемежающиеся отчаянной мольбой; мир вокруг них двоих исчез.

 

* * *

– Грейнджер.

– Драко, – приветливо улыбнувшись Малфою, Гермиона уселась напротив, подмигнув Гарри. Немного восстановив силы, она повторно предложила свою помощь в поисках информации о таинственном Двойнике. Зная непреодолимую страсть подруги к решению всякого рода загадок, Гарри не стал препятствовать участию Гермионы в изучении феномена.

Поттер сидел на своем привычном месте рядом с Драко, под прикрытием стола держа того за руку. Еда за завтраком меньше отдавала металлом, и после вечера, проведенного в обществе Малфоя в густых тенях громады замка, в сердце Гарри затеплилась робкая надежда. Не устояв, он аккуратно отвел упавшие на лицо Драко пряди, за что был награжден ослепительной улыбкой, от которой на миг замерло сердце, пропуская удар.

– Юность – пора любви, – рассмеялась Гермиона, подтягивая к себе тяжеленный том и придирчиво изучая его содержимое. – Драко, эта та самая книга?

– Да, это единственная книга, в которой нашлось хоть что-то полезное.

– Не совсем, – лукаво поблескивая серыми глазами, поправил чрезмерно довольный собою Малфой. – Я внимательно изучал книгу, раз за разом возвращаясь к истокам, рассматривая информацию под другим углом, пока не пришло озарение.

– Что ты понял? – поддавшись заразительному энтузиазму Драко, Гарри, не стесняясь чужих удивленных взглядов, обнял его.

– Что именно надо сделать, чтобы остановить Двойника, – откинувшись на спинку стула, Малфой теснее прижался к Поттеру. – Это оказалось так просто; поверить не могу, что не додумался раньше.

– Что именно ты обнаружил? – заинтересованно склонилась к столу взволнованная Гермиона, однако Драко лишь отрицательно покачал головой.

– Пусть я располагаю книгой, подтверждающей мою правоту, но пока предпочту промолчать.

– А где Рон? – недоуменно нахмурившись, Гарри посмотрел на часы. – Он уже должен был подойти.

– Он вскользь упоминал о какой-то синей наперстянке. Думаю, он подойдет с минуту на минуту.

– Наперстянка? – Гарри заледенел. – Он как-то говорил о растущем в заводях леса растении, которое якобы может свести на нет разрушительное влияние крови единорога.

– Наперстянка не поможет, – оторвавшись от чтения, Драко озадаченно нахмурился. – Я же передавал тебе слова Снейпа. Скорее напротив, она возымеет противоположный эффект. Это ядовитое растение.

Краска отхлынула от лица Гермионы:

– Рон может быть в опасности! Он же отправился в лес в одиночку?!

– Если верил, что добудет средство спасти Поттера, вполне мог уйти один.

Паника сродни той, что охватила Гарри, когда он узнал о пропаже Гермионы, захлестнула с головой, заставив резко вскочить из-за стола.

– Я иду на поиски Рона!

– Я с тобой! – торопливо вставая, воскликнула Гермиона, но Гарри жестом отверг помощь.

– Нет, я сам. Обращусь за помощью к МакГонагалл – давно следовало все ей рассказать. А вы оставайтесь здесь, не хочу еще и за вас переживать, – Поттер смущенно улыбнулся подруге, – в очередной раз.

Сглотнув, Гермиона опустилась на стул.

– Если ты не вернешься через час, мы отправимся тебя искать.

– Обещаю, я уложусь в срок.

 

* * *

– Профессор МакГонагалл?! – спеша преодолеть коридоры Хогвартса, Гарри буквально врезался в искомого преподавателя; та помогла удержаться на ногах, крепко ухватив за плечи.

– Гарри. О Боже, Гарри! – Глаза МакГонагалл блестели от слез. С глубоким вдохом возвращая самообладание, она ослабила хватку, сообщив: – Боюсь, у меня плохие новости.

– Рон... – Гарри пронзило ледяной дрожью, он тяжело сглотнул вставший в горле ком.

– Мистер Уизли? – на мгновение растерявшись, МакГонагалл отрицательно покачала головой. – Нет, Гарри. Я искала тебя, чтобы рассказать о мисс Грейнджер.

– Гермионе? – машинально переспросил Поттер.

– Ученики нашли тело у озера. Боюсь, ее смерть наступила продолжительное время назад.

Гарри шокировано потряс головой; пред внутренним взором, лихорадочно сменяя друг друга, закружились события последних дней, зазвучали обрывки разговоров. Понимание обрушилось сокрушительной лавиной.

_«Я уверена, что бы это ни было, оно решило остаться в лесу и больше не причинит нам неприятностей»._

_«Доппельгенгер. Двойник. Тень, сопровождающая каждого человека»._

_«Наконец-то я понял... что нам следует сделать»._

_«Наперстянка... Яд...»._

Все внутри сжалось от холода, на Гарри накатило жуткое отчаяние.

– Гермиона... Мы с Драко встретили ее в библиотеке. Даже поговорили немного, а потом я побежал искать Рона.

Стремительно развернувшись и оставив за спиной крики МакГонагалл, Поттер со всех ног бросился обратно в библиотеку. С размаху толкнув оглушительно грохнувшую тяжелую дверь, не обращая внимания на возмущенные призывы учеников сохранять тишину, Гарри подлетел к столу, покинутому им пару минут назад – ныне абсолютно пустому.

Выскочив в коридор, Поттер принялся лихорадочно оглядываться по сторонам, стараясь понять, в каком направлении могли уйти Гермиона с Драко.

Знакомый голос окликнул Поттера, яростно продирающегося сквозь плотную толпу покидающих классы учеников. Краем глаза он заметил спешащую к нему МакГонагалл, но вниманием Гарри всецело завладел запыхавшийся Рон.

– Постой, друг. Где случился пожар?

– Малфой и Гермиона. Ты видел их?

– Какого черта Гермиона делает с Малфоем? – Рон ухмыльнулся, но улыбка стремительно поблекла, когда он всмотрелся в лицо Гарри. – Я как раз искал ее. Хотел подробнее расспросить о наперстянке. Думаю, с ее помощью можно остановить распространение проклятья; кстати, Гермиона уверена в этом.

Слова друга только подтвердили опасения Гарри, послав по телу дрожь неконтролируемого ужаса.

– Это была не Гермиона, – резко выпалил он. – Тварь из леса может принимать любой облик. Не понимаю, как не догадался раньше. Оно проникло в замок в образе Гермионы.

– Не шути так, – дрогнувшим голосом попросил стремительно бледнеющий Рон; его испуг мигом расставил все по своим местам.

– После возвращения Гермионы ты проводил с ней все время. Ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что это была не Гермиона.

МакГонагалл, наконец-то сумев пробиться к Поттеру и Уизли, увела их за собой в пустующий коридор, потребовав объяснений. Вцепившись в руку Рона, Гарри вспоминал годы, проведенные бок о бок с Гермионой, умницей и отличницей Гермионой. Прикрыв глаза, он попытался ощутить тонкую руку Драко в собственной ладони, вспоминая, что значит быть живым, окрыленным надеждами и мечтами.

Горечь желчи обожгла рот; Гарри снова и снова выкрикивал их имена, пока слившийся в жуткий вой зов не заглушил голоса сыплющих вопросами Рона и МакГонагалл.

Впервые за прошедший месяц, сглотнув вязкую слюну, Гарри в полной мере ощутил богатый, пряный вкус крови единорога.

~Fin~


End file.
